jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Erweitertes Universum
Der Begriff Erweitertes Universum, auch unter dem englischen Begriff Expanded Universe und unter der Abkürzung EU bekannt, ist ein Oberbegriff für alle offiziell lizenzierten Star-Wars-Produkte, die die Handlung der beiden Filmtrilogien erweitern. Das Erweiterte Universum beinhaltet Bücher, Comichefte, Videospiele und andere Arten unterschiedlicher Medien. Entwicklung Anfänge Krieg der Sterne (heute Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung) befand sich noch in Produktion, als bereits die Vorbereitungen für eine sukzessive Vermarktung des Kinofilms durch Begleitmaterial in Form von Romanen, Comics und Spielzeug getroffen wurden. Dabei waren nicht nur diverse Adaptionen der originalen Filmhandlung vorgesehen, sondern auch komplett neue Geschichten, die das im Film dargestellte Universum logisch erweitern sollte. Während sich die Spielzeughersteller erst sehr spät von dem Science-Fiction-Projekt überzeugen ließen, weswegen sie später auch die Nachfrage nicht befriedigen konnten, sah es im Literatur-Sektor anders aus. Lucasfilm begann eine bis heute währende Zusammenarbeit mit dem Buchverleger Del Rey – obgleich zwischen 1991 und 1999 die Rechte an Bantam Spectra abgegeben wurden –, während Marvel den Comic-Sektor übernahm. Für die deutschen Übersetzungen der ersten Adaptionen von Krieg der Sterne und den erweiternden Geschichten zeichnete sich bei Romanen der Goldmann-Verlag und bei Comics der Ehapa-Verlag verantwortlich. Nachdem der am 12. November 1976 veröffentlichten und von Ghostwriter Alan Dean Foster geschriebenen Romanadaption von Krieg der Sterne großer Erfolg beschert war, stand einer bereits in Vorbereitung befindlicher Fortsetzung nichts im Weg. Auch die Comic-Versionen des Films entwickelten sich bei Marvel zu einem erfolgreichen Titel, weswegen sich Star Wars einen festen Platz im Programm verdiente und die Verantwortlichen nicht umhin kamen, die Filmhandlung fortzuschreiben. Tatsächlich bildet die Comic-Geschichte Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren!, die am 13. September 1977 in den USA ausgeliefert wurde und im Jahr 1978 auch in Deutschland erschien, den Anfang des Erweiterten Universums. Mit dem Roman Skywalkers Rückkehr, der am 1. März 1978 in den USA veröffentlicht wurde, begann die stetige Erweiterung des Star Wars-Universums auch mit diesem Medium. Geschrieben wurde das Buch wie zuvor von Alan Dean Foster, der diesmal auf dem Cover auch als Autor angegeben wurde. Das amerikanische Magazin Starlog schrieb zu dieser Zeit, dass Fosters Vertrag eine Verfilmung des Romans erlaubte und es sich dabei „womöglich als eine der neun geplanten Fortsetzungen des ersten Films“ handelte. Anders als in den Comic-Geschichten von Marvel spielt Han Solo in Fosters Roman keine Rolle, da Harrison Ford – anders als Mark Hamill und Carrie Fisher – für Fortsetzungen keinen Vertrag hatte.Die offizielle Geschichte von 1977 bis heute Allerdings stellten sich derartige Meldungen als Gerüchte heraus, denn Lucas inspirierte sich bei seiner Fortsetzung Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück nicht an Werken aus dem eigenen Franchise. Viel mehr vertrat er schon damals die Ansicht, dass sich seine Welt, die er in den Filmen darstellt, von der Welt des Begleitmaterials mit den Comics, Romanen und auch Fernsehshows wie das 1978 ausgestrahlte Holiday Special maßgeblich voneinander unterscheidet. In einem im Dezember 1980 veröffentlichten Artikel des Fantastic Films wird Lucas sogar mit den Worten zitiert, dass seine Filme die Grundlage seien und alles andere Klatschgeschichten.[http://lostepisodes.fateback.com/prequels/clonewars.html Fantastic Films – Clone Wars Explained] Zwischen den Filmen der klassischen Trilogie erschienen etliche Geschichten, deren Einstufung in die heutige offizielle Kontinuität umstritten sind. Neben einigen wenigen Romanen, die sich inhaltlich auf die Vorgeschichte und die Abenteuer von Han Solo und Lando Calrissian beschränken, jedoch gänzlich den Zeitraum unbeachtet lassen, der später von der Prequel-Trilogie ausgefüllt werden sollte, erschienen vor allem etliche Comic-Geschichten von Marvel. Gerade diese Comics haben sich in einigen Passagen an die Erklärung der Klonkriege und der Vorgeschichte Boba Fetts gewagt, blieben jedoch von George Lucas unbeachtet und enthalten daher einige Widersprüche. Vor allem gab es zu dieser Zeit noch keine Regelung bezüglich eines einheitlichen Kanons, was vor allem der Tatsache geschuldet, dass es zu dieser Zeit kaum Referenzmaterial gab, worauf sich die Autoren stützen konnten. Ende der 1980er-Jahre veröffentlichte West End Games das Star Wars-Rollenspiel und damit entsprechendes Material, mit dem ein erster Versuch unternommen wurde, die bisher veröffentlichten Geschichten zu strukturieren. Der Star-Wars-Kanon George Lucas behält sich jedoch die endgültige Kontrolle seines Star-Wars-Universums vor. Zum Beispiel muss der Tod zentraler Charakter und ähnliche Änderungen im Verlauf der Star-Wars-Geschichte zuerst seine Überprüfung durchlaufen, bevor die Autoren loslegen dürfen. Ebenso wurde die Vorgeschichte von Eine neue Hoffnung bei einigen Star-Wars-Charakteren bis zum Erscheinen der Prequel-Trilogie für tabu erklärt. Somit tauchten weder Luke Skywalker, Prinzessin Leia, Darth Vader noch Obi-Wan Kenobi in EU-Romanen auf, die vor Eine neue Hoffnung spielten. Lediglich die Geschichten Han Solos und Lando Calrissians, sowie zahlreichen weniger wichtigen Charakteren, wurden in mehreren Büchern erzählt, noch bevor die Prequel-Trilogie veröffentlicht wurde. Außerdem unterzieht sich Lucasfilm beträchtlichen Anstrengungen, um die Kontinuität zwischen den Arbeiten verschiedener Autoren zu gewährleisten. Lucas hält sich außerdem alle kreativen Möglichkeiten offen, indem er ausschließlich seine Filme zum offiziellen Teil des Star-Wars-Universums erklärt. Bestandteile Romane und Comics Gedruckte Publikationen wie etwa Romane und Comics werden von LucasBooks vertrieben, einer Abteilung von Lucas Licensing, das wiederum ein Zweig der Filmproduktionsfirma Lucasfilm darstellt. Das erste Produkt des Erweiterten Universum ist das Marvel-Monatsheft Star Wars Nr. 7 mit der Comicgeschichte Neue Planeten, neue Gefahren!, das in Deutschland 1978 vom Ehapa-Verlag veröffentlicht wurde. Die Handlung des Comics dreht sich um die beiden Charaktere Han Solo und Chewbacca, die hoffen, ihre Schulden bei Jabba bezahlen zu können, sich stattdessen aber Ärger mit dem Raumpiraten Roter Jack einhandeln. Darauf aufbauend, veröffentlichte der Marvel-Verlag in den USA über einhundert Comichefte, zu denen unter anderem auch die Comic-Adaptionen der Filme zählt. Da zu dieser Zeit noch keinen großen Wert auf die Kontinuität gelegt wurde, gibt es unter Berücksichtigung der Prequel-Filme diverse Fehler, weswegen die Aufnahme dieser Comics in den offiziellen Kanon umstritten ist. Abgesehen von den Widersprüchen zur Filmhandlung sind die Geschichten nicht zuletzt durch mehrere Erwähnungen in anderen Werken des Erweiterten Universum Teil des offiziellen Kanons. Im März 1978 veröffentlichte der Verlag Del Rey in den USA mit Skywalkers Rückkehr auch den ersten Roman des Erweiterten Universums, der von Alan Dean Foster geschrieben wurde, auf Gesprächen mit George Lucas basiert und ein Titelbild von Ralph McQuarrie zeigt. Wenige Monate später erschien das Buch auch in Deutschland unter dem Goldmann-Verlag. Diesmal handelt die Geschichte von Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa, deren Abenteuer schließlich zu einer Begegnung mit Darth Vader auf einer Dschungelwelt führt. Außerdem erfährt der Leser in dem Buch, dass Luke schwimmen kann, Leia aber nicht. Mit der Veröffentlichung der Comicgeschichte Sternen-Duell! kam es hierbei zum wohl ersten echten Fehler im entstehenden Erweiterten Universum. Im Comic ist es nämlich Luke, der nicht schwimmen kann und diesbezüglich Prinzessin Leia unterlegen ist. Ab März 1979 wurden in amerikanischen Tageszeitungen auch Comicstrips abgedruckt, die in Deutschland teilweise in Alben veröffentlicht wurden. Die Comicstrips erschienen für einige Jahre in der Los Angeles Times, einer der größten Zeitungen der USA. Seit Anfang der 1990er-Jahren liegt die Lizenz für die Veröffentlichung von Star Wars-Comics beim Dark Horse-Verlag. Ende der 1980er-Jahre gingen die Veröffentlichungen von Star Wars-Romanen und -Comics zurück, was zum einen daran lag, dass das Interesse am Franchise in Ermangelung einer Ankündigung neuer Kinofilme nachließ, und zum anderen, dass die Autoren kaum Personen oder Handlungen weiterentwickeln konnten, die Lucas vielleicht in künftigen Filmen noch benötigte. Im Jahr 1991 erfuhr das Erweiterte Universum mit der Veröffentlichung des Romans Erben des Imperiums von Timothy Zahn eine regelrechte Renaissance. Das Buch hielt sich über 29 Wochen an der Spitze der Bestsellerliste der New York Times und führte zahlreiche neue Elemente ein, die das Star Wars-Universum nachhaltig prägten. Während sich die darin auftauchende Attentäterin Mara Jade zu einem beliebten Charakter des Erweiterten Universum entwickelte, die in anderen Romanen und auch in Videospielen auftauchte, schaffte es der Planet Coruscant sogar in die Kinofilme. Auch wenn Lucas die Arbeit der verschiedenen Autoren respektiert, versteht er lediglich die sechs Kinofilme als seine einzige und wahre Vision von Star Wars, und dennoch ließ er sich in der Vergangenheit von einzelnen Elementen des Erweiterten Universum inspirieren oder griff sie – wie im Fall von Coruscant – direkt auf und entwickelte sie weiter. Auch die Comicfiguren Aayla Secura und Quinlan Vos, die beide von Autor John Ostrander entwickelt und von Jan Duursema gezeichnet wurden, erhielten einen Auftritt bzw. eine Erwähnungen in den Filmen der Prequel-Trilogie. Auf der anderen Seite kommt es insbesondere während der laufenden Ausstrahlung der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars immer wieder zu Widersprüchen (auch Retcon genannt, aus dem engl. „Retroactive continuity“, zu dt. „Rückwirkende Kontinuität“) mit bereits veröffentlichtem Material. So musste beispielsweise die Zeitlinie der Klonkriege, in der die bisher veröffentlichten Klonkriegsromane und -comics angesetzt waren, zusammen gestaucht werden, um ein entsprechendes Zeitfenster für die Handlungen der Fernsehserie zu schaffen. Auch die Darstellung der Mandalorianer und ihrer Kultur in The Clone Wars unterscheidet sich gewissermaßen von Erzählungen aus den Romanen von Karen Traviss. In der 30-jährigen Geschichte von Star Wars wurden über 72 Millionen Bücher zum Thema verkauft, die in 30 verschiedenen Sprachen übersetzt und in nahezu doppelt so vielen Ländern veröffentlicht wurden. Rund 70 Titel erreichten einen Platz in den amerikanischen Bestsellerlisten (Stand: Oktober 2007).Die Star Wars Collection, Seite 65 Fernsehproduktionen Auch für den Fernsehschirm wurden bereits mehrere Fortsetzungen der Star-Wars-Geschichten produziert. Im November 1978 wurde das Star Wars Holiday Special ausgestrahlt. Lucas, der an der Produktion nur sehr gering beteiligt war, verbot ob der schlechten Qualität des Holiday Specials jegliche weitere Ausstrahlungen oder anderweitige Veröffentlichungen. Im November 1984 und 1985 folgten die Fernsehfilme „Ewoks: Karawane der Tapferen“ (Caravan of Courage) und „Ewoks: Kampf um Endor“ (Battle for Endor), die sich um Abenteuer der aus Episode VI bekannten Ewoks drehte, zeitlich jedoch vor Episode VI angesiedelt sind. Daneben wurden im Jahr 1985 die beiden Zeichentrickserien Droids und Ewoks produziert (in Deutschland als Freunde im All bzw. Ewoks ausgestrahlt), die weitere Abenteuer der Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 bzw. der Ewoks zeigten. Droids wurde bereits nach einer Staffel wieder eingestellt, es folgte nur die Spezial-Episode "The Great Heep" im Juni 1986. Ewoks wurde nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel im Dezember 1986 ebenfalls eingestellt. Ende des Jahres 2003 wurde die von Genndy Tartakovsky produzierte Zeichentrickserie Clone Wars ausgestrahlt, die einen Teil der zwischen den Filmepisoden II und III stattfindenden, titelgebenden Klonkriege zeigt. 2004 wurde die erste und zweite Staffel ausgestrahlt, gefolgt von einer dritten Staffel im Jahr 2005, kurz vor der Veröffentlichung von Episode III. Die ersten beiden Staffeln bestehen aus 20 dreiminütigen Folgen. Die dritte Staffel enthält nur fünf Folgen mit jeweils 12 Minuten Spieldauer. Auf DVD und für das deutsche Fernsehen wurden diese Staffeln zu jeweils einstündigen Abenteuern zusammengefügt. Im Frühjahr 2009 beginnen die Dreharbeiten zu einer neuen, 100 Folgen umfassenden TV-Serie, deren TV-Premiere für dasselbe Jahr angesetzt ist. Die Serie soll den Zeitraum zwischen den Episoden III und IV abdecken und gänzlich neue oder in den Kinofilmen nur als Nebenrollen aufgetretene Charaktere in den Vordergrund stellen. Ein Team aus Drehbuchautoren wurde bereits engagiert, welches Ende 2007 mit der Arbeit an der Handlung begann. Die Serie soll ausschließlich digital in einem High-Definition-Television-Format gedreht werden. Video- und Computerspiele Seit der Veröffentlichung des ersten Star Wars-Videospiels mit dem Titel The Empire Strikes Back im Jahr 1982 sind über 100 weitere Spiele für verschiedene Computersysteme und Heimkonsolen auf den Markt gebracht worden. Deren Vorläufer waren praktisch Flipper-Automaten und Videospiele, die exklusiv in Spielhallen aufgestellt wurden. Das erste Spiel dieser Art war eine australische Entwicklung auf der Grundlage von Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück, die 1981 von Hankin herausgebracht wurde. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Flipper-Automaten mit einem breiten Spielfeld und einem Spiegelkabinett im hinteren Bereich, das das Spielfeld noch größer erscheinen ließ. Weit bekannter sind die Arcade-Spielautomaten, die ab 1983 in Spielhallen aufgestellt wurden. Mit einer 3D-Vektorgrafik erlaubten sie dem Spieler, einige Raumschlachten der Filmen nachzuspielen. Die ersten Videospiele sind von Atari und Parker Brothers entwickelt und herausgegeben worden und beschränken sich inhaltlich auf einzelne Handlungselemente der Kinofilme, da zu dieser Zeit der Speicherplatz auf den Modulen nicht ausreichte, um die gesamte Handlung abzudecken. Das erste Videospiel, das nicht auf die Filme basierte war Jedi Arena von 1983, bei dem es darum ging, ein rundenbasiertes Lichtschwertduell gegen einen Mitspieler bzw. einen computergesteuerten Gegner zu gewinnen. Das erste Spiel, das sich dem Erweiterten Universum zuordnen lässt, da dieses eine – wenn auch bei einem Puzzle-Spiel sehr kleine und zweckdienliche – Handlung besitzt, die abseits der Filme spielt und diese dadurch erweitern, ist Droids – Escape from Aaron, das 1988 von Mastertronic veröffentlicht wurde. Neben Spiele, die ausschließlich auf Unterhaltung abzielen, wurden auch Lernspiele für Kinder entwickelt, die einfache Grundlagen vermitteln sollen. Insbesondere bei Videospielen, die in den Anfangszeiten der Saga veröffentlicht wurden, ist deren Zugehörigkeit im Kanon umstritten. Die meisten Spiele bedienen sich einiger Freiheiten oder besitzen spezielle Gameplay-Elemente wie etwa Punktwerte für Kämpfe oder Gegenstände (Items), die aus Gründen der Ausgewogenheit und des Spielspaßes eingebracht worden sind, die jedoch ein Erfordernis des Mediums sind und nicht dem Kanon angehören. Ein Spiel, das sich in dieser Hinsicht sehr großen Freiraum erlaubt hat, ist die Videospielumsetzung von Krieg der Sterne für den Famicom, die 1978 exklusiv in Japan veröffentlicht wurde. So kommt es während des Spiels zu einer Begegnung zwischen Luke Skywalker und Darth Vader, wobei sich letzterer im Kampf in einen Skorpion verwandelt. Im Spiel müssen verschiedene Charaktere aus der Gefangenschaft des Imperiums befreit werden. Darunter zählt gegen Ende des Spiels auch die Rettung Han Solos aus dem Yavin-Tempel, bei dem es sich eigentlich um einen Stützpunkt der Rebellen-Allianz handeln sollte. Außerdem wäre Han Solos Platz im Cockpit des Millennium Falken, zumal das Raumschiff auch im gesamten Spiel verwendet und offenbar von jemandem anderen gesteuert wird. Bei anderen Spielen wie beispielsweise Knights of the Old Republic und The Force Unleashed hat der Spieler auch die Möglichkeit, einen von mehreren alternativen Wegen einzuschlagen und somit den Verlauf der Handlung und des Spiels maßgeblich zu beeinflussen. Durch andere Publikationen wie Comics und Romane oder durch offizielle Statements wurden in diesen Fällen bestimmte Wege als kanonisch und deren Alternativen als Infinities, also nicht-kanonisch, eingestuft. Viele Video- und Computerspiele haben das Erweiterte Universum maßgeblich mitgestaltet, indem sie neue Charaktere einführten, die nicht nur in Fortsetzungen der Spiele wieder auftauchten sondern es auch in andere Medien wie Romane und Comics schafften. Allen voran gibt es hier Kyle Katarn, der erstmals im Spiel Dark Forces auftauchte und dessen Weg vom imperialen Sturmtruppler zum Söldner, Rebell und schließlich zum Jedi besonders von Buchautoren aufgegriffen wurde. War er in Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter noch eine Randfigur, wurde seine Rolle für die Romanreihe Wächter der Macht ausgebaut. Auch Jaden Korr, bekannt aus Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy erhielt einige kleinere Romanrollen und spielt in Gegenwind sogar eine Hauptrolle. Darth Vaders geheimer Schüler Galen Marek, der für The Force Unleashed entwickelt wurde, tauchte im Rahmen des Multimedia-Projektes auch in anderen Publikationen und sogar als Actionfigur oder in LEGO-Modellen auf. Mit der Comicreihe Knights of the Old Republic erhielten Fans der gleichnamigen Videospiele eine Vorgeschichte im Comic-Format und damit auch ein Wiedersehen mit zahlreichen bekannten Charakteren. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Die Realität bg:Междузвездни войни da:Star Wars en:Expanded Universe es:Universo Expandido it:Star Wars ja:スター・ウォーズ hu:Csillagok háborúja nl:Expanded Universe pl:Gwiezdne wojny#Expanded Universe pt:Universo Expandido ru:Расширенная вселенная «Звёздных войн» sl:Vojna zvezd fi:Expanded Universe sv:Star Wars